


Silent Menace

by Rurukki



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/pseuds/Rurukki
Summary: Japan has a growing number of stalking cases and it doesn't seem to end. With each year, the number rises more and many end up with the victims being dead or the stalkers never caught at all. The main target are almost always women. But in this case, it seems to change and Takanori gets to experience the sick obsession of a stranger who won't stop until he gets what he wants.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/  
This is my very first time uploading a Fanfiction in public!  
I wrote stories for other people in private before so having this for all eyes to see makes me a little anxious, lol.  
English is my second language so I am sorry if there is something funny sounding, odd or weird. Also, I am so sorry that it's so long but here we are. 
> 
> **I was heavily inspired to do a story about stalking after reading the FanFiction Bulletproof Cupid by deadspring and also Killing Stalking by Koogi. The korean manwha made me want to write one, Bulletproof Cupid gave me a plot idea and the characters!**
> 
> Feel free to criticise. (〃・ω・〃)ノ~☆

The land of the rising sun can be a scary place. Besides the funny looking cartoons, people dressed in frilly dresses, business men waiting for their train to work and many different subcultures, the country has a rising problem of stalking. Japanese women complain over male stalker a lot. You read it on the internet sometime but only hear about it on the news if the victim got actually harmed..  
  
Takanori sighed as he heard a report of a woman who got killed by her stalker on the news channel. He slowly put the mirror down to turn off the TV and focused on his makeup again. "Being a woman nowadays sounds scary.." he mumbled to himself as he applied his dark red lipstick. He puckered his lips which then formed to a smile.  
Takanori was a young man who just turned 30. A man rather on the short side when it came to the body height but a good sense for fashion and beauty. He had unique features, his shoulder length and wavy hair was dark brown with blonde tips. His job is basically to be pretty since the business he's in is all about sex. Being booked just to go out with 'filthy rich men' as he uses to describe them or any other type of services, the short one lived a pretty well life.  
Stuffing his phone and makeup into his purse, Takanori left his small apartment and got on his way to his next date. It was a new man this time, not much information but only that he is around 33 years old.. ''Probably yet another family father'' he mumbled while walking. His big fluffy furcoat held him warm as the temperatures slowly dropped since winter was coming closer each day. Takanori walked a little faster but yet very elegant for a man, he walked to Shinjuku Station and waited for the man he was supposed to meet. Once again he checked the profile of the suspicious man he's going to meet. "33.. Hair is bleached.. Suzuki Akira." he pouted. "But not a single picture.." he sighed and looked around. Takanori chose a crowded place in case it was a disgusting asshole so he can turn around and leave.. You never know nowadays!  
The short man got a little impatient and started to shiver from waiting. He looked around and started to feel a little uneasy.. He shook his head and crossed his arms. The minutes passed by and he felt like he was going to freeze to death. As he was going to reach for his phone to ask his date where he was, a male and rather deep voice was calling his name.

  
"Matsumoto Takanori?"  
The called man turned around to be greeted by a tall man with bleached blonde hair. His first opinions over his looks changed drastically. That man was pretty handsome! Takanori nodded shivering and watched how his date bowed down. "I'm sorry for letting you wait.. I got stuck in an accident with my car.." he mumbled but quickly stood up straight again. "Suzuki Akira.. And you're shivering like crazy.." he took his big black scarf off and wrapped it around the freezing Takanori who was still speechless. "Let me get you something hot to drink.." he smiled. "It's okay.. I hope you're fine..!" Takanori said and started to walk with the blonde man. "Yes! I am totally fine! I got stuck because two cars crashed each other right in front of mine.. And if you have a sports car, you're instantly suspicious!" he pouted a little but laughed. He looked down on Ruki and handed him his own pair of gloves. "You're trembling.. Let's go to the next Starbucks..!" he smiled while Takanori gladly put on the too big gloves and followed Akira. He didn't knew why but the older one seemed nice.. Different than the other men he had met before.  
  
As they entered the Café, Akira ordered for both. Takanori chose a Gingerbread Latte and Akira went for a hot chocolate. His date carried the drinks to a free table where both sat down. The freezing Takanori took off the gloves and wrapped his hands around the drink. "I'm freezing.." he mumbled and took a sip. "I'm still so sorry.. Please forgive me.." his date answered but Takanori waved him off and assured that it's fine. With a smile, Akira took a sip and looked at him. "You're exactly like on the pictures.. Stunning." he smiled. "Well.. Of course. But why do you have no picture of yourself? Are you a serial killer and I'm the next victim?" he replied with a raised eyebrow and slowly took off the scarf before opening his big fur coat.  
"Ah.. I wanted to see how people would react. I might have a sports car and I live pretty nicely.. But I am not a rich man." he smiled. "Just someone who works in a jewelry store."  
That sentence lightened the eyes of Takanori. "Jewelry.." he repeated it and Akira nodded. "Exactly! And I am by no means a serial killer.."  
"Do you have kids? A girlfriend? Wife? Anyone or anything?" Takanori asked with all the sass he was having. "I want to know what I'm getting into. Wouldn't be surprised over yet another father who wants to sugar daddy me." he rolled his eyes a little but Akira shook his head with a little smile. "No. I am a normal man, 33 years old. I work in a jewelry store, I like the extra but simple live. Actually, I'm just looking for some company because I don't have any friends or family. My last relationship has been months ago with a man but it was toxic. That is all."  
Takanori gulped a little.  
"Hmm.. But there are different services. Ordering a best friend for a few hours. Host Clubs.. Is this paid friendship?" "Ah, by no means. I do know about the other services but you see, I thought you were interesting and I am glad I got lucky enough to meet you." Akira smiled.  
With a silent nod and another sip, Takanori eyed the newspaper a man was holding close to them. It had a big picture of a man on the cover and huge bold letters.

  
**'MURDEROUS STALKER – CAUGHT AND BEHIND BARS'**

  
He sighed and looked away.  
"It's scary.. Women in this world suffer from such psychos.."  
Akira nodded. "They sure do.. It seems to be an apocalypse of stalkers recently.."  
  
Both finished their drink and chatted a little more before leaving. Takanori was wrapped inside the big scarf again, looking up to him. "So, what do you want to do?" he boldly asked Akira while walking around outside. "There are love hotels in Roppongi. Since you got a car, it's just 20 minutes.." Akira shook his head. ''I'd actually prefer to hang out more and get to know you better before we go too deep into this..'' he replied smiling. ''Like what?'' the shorter asked right away but Akira shrugged. ''Onsen, maybe?'' he replied carefully.  
''You want me to show off my body in a public onsen, surrounded by strangers.. _for free_?'' Takanori tilted his head and looked at him with a suspicious look. ''Ah! By no means was it meant that way.. Well..'' he started to think. ''Let's just go to Ginza, a restaurant maybe? I'll get my car and drive us.'' Akira smiled.  
Takanori insisted and waited for his date to get his car. He was shivering a little as he waited and was looking for his phone. Checking the time, he started to feel a little weird.. but why? The short man started to look around but there was nobody.. yet, he felt like someone was near him.

  
He wrote Akira a message to hurry up and held his phone tightly. ''This dude better hurry or else..'' he mumbled to himself and sighed in relief, when he finally saw a car in distance. It was a Mustang and since he mentioned he owned a sports car, it's his, right?  
''You fine?'' Akira asked right away when he was picking up Ruki who entered the car in a hurry. ''Yea.. just a weird corner.. Just drive'' the shorter responded.  
  
The blonde shrugged and drove off. Both men spent their day in Ginza. Going shopping, eating in a fancy restaurant and ending their date with a little visit in a spa, getting a massage. Takanori truly enjoyed being spoiled by someone who wasn't creepy and lusting after him and his body. It was different. Akira seemed to be actually interested into listening to him and having his company.  
While his date was still getting ready to leave, Takanori stood outside to breathe in some fresh air while he quickly checked his phone and slowly raised an eyebrow. Receiving weird messages is pretty normal when you're on a platform, offering yourself for dates and other services. Getting random pictures of naked bodyparts nobody wanted to see, up to people being just weird or rude towards you. Takanori just blocked and deleted them.. However..

  
_-How is the date? Is that man nice?-_

  
Who the fuck is that? And how does that person even know he is currently out? He shook his head and quickly deleted the message. It wasn't Akira.. he had a different username and the chat was empty too. He quickly looked around and bit his underlip. Takanori turned around to the entrance and then back, checking his surroundings. But there was nobody suspicious. People just walking around with shopping bags, cars driving. It was a crowded area but still someone seemed to watch him closely through the day.  
"Taka!"  
The shorter flinched when he heard his name and felt an arm wrapped around him the next second.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost.. Are you good?"  
It was Akira – Luckily. He slowly got closer, looking a little uncomfortable. "You haven't sent me a message.. Right?" he asked in a whispering tone but the blonde looked at him with a confused face. "No? I was still getting dressed and paid. It took a while because the couple in front of me had issues with their credit card or something.. Why?"  
"Because.."  
He paused and gulped. He was just childish. It was probably just some creeper – yet he had a weird feeling he couldn't explain.  
"Would you like, drive me and drop me out? It's cold and I'm really sleepy.." Takanori mumbled and looked up. His pretty pale face was delicately painted by the winter cold with rosy cheeks and a rosy nose tip. A little lost, Akira just nodded and brought him to the car.  
"Hey.. Can we do.. Like.. Drive a longer route? I want to stay in the warm car.." Takanori asked when getting inside.  
"Yea.. But are you sure you're good?" he asked. His date seemed a bit odd. "Have I done something, Takanori..?"  
The shorter instantly shook his head. "No! You didn't! I'm just sleepy.." Akira just nodded and drove off.  
  
During the ride Takanori made sure to comment over Akira's driving, criticising his skills but Akira just laughed and waved him off. ''Oi, I only got stopped a few times by now.'' he grinned but Takanori raised an eyebrow and gave him a judging look. ''Yea. No wonder. Blonde, Mustang.. you look suspicious _and_ you drive suspicious!'' he replied with a sassy tone.  
As they arrived their destination, Akira handed him an envelope. ''It was a pleasure to spend the time with you.'' he smiled. The shorter one took the envelope and took a quick check - a good amount of cash. ''The pleasure is mine..'' he smiled and put the envelope in his bag.  
''Could we meet up again?'' the blonde asked with no hesitation. With a rather naughty grin, Takanori leaned a little to his side. ''Definetly. Make sure to ask for my number next time.''  
With those words he left the car, waved him a goodbye and headed home. He counted the money while walking and smirked widely. ''That was a little overpaid.'' he mumbled to himself and entered his apartment.  
Takanori was taking off his shoes and coat and noticed, he was still wrapped in that big scarf. ''Ah.. shit.'' he sighed and took it off. He put his phone on the charger, removed his makeup and took a shower before he laid down in his bed. The short one decided to check his phone, going through messages and deleting a few but smiling as he read Akira's who was thanking him once again. He sure do was a fine man and seemed to be treating him normally, unlike the other so-called Gentlemen he met before.  
  
Putting the phone away and trying to sleep, the device started to vibrate a few times, leading for him to check his phone in annoyance. ''That better be important!'' he hissed around but as soon as he opened the message, his body started to freeze.

  
_-Is he good? Can he satisfy you?-_

  
Attached to that message were pictures of him and Akira walking around together in Ginza.

  
Takanori took a deep breath, turning off his phone and pulling the blanket over his head.  
That wasn't just some average weirdo. That was a person who knew where Takanori was going.  
Should he talk to Akira or straight up go to the police? He wasn't sure. But why would anyone go after him? Takanori was getting anxious. He didn't wanted neither him or Akira to be in danger.. but what should the police do? They don't take women seriously when they report a case of a stranger invading their privacy.. So how should it be when you're a man?  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, pretending this never happened.  
But nobody knew how far it would get sooner or later.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really took me a week to finish chapter two, huh?  
As always I apologize for the rather long chapter (yet again) but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It's been a while since he hung out with the blonde man and during the time, he obviously had new and different dates.  
Leaving the love hotel on a cold evening with a sigh, Ruki checked his phone but there was nothing this time. The past days he kept receiving strange messages. Even a huge binary code but translated, it didn't make any sense at all -just for a scare. He chose to not tell anyone as this just seemed to be a stupid prank.. Especially since he wouldn't even be taken serious by the police.  
  
Takanori sat down on a bench, reading the tiny conversation he had with Akira before they met. It was just the usual stuff. Who is who, where to meet and the last messages were nothing but him thanking the younger one for the date who, Takanori of course, left him on read.   
He felt the urge to meet the blonde but yet he didn't wanted to just give him his contact info for free!   
Pouting over himself over his stubborness, he decided to just send him a rather demanding message.  
  
_-Pick me up. Shibuya-ku, Maruyama-cho 2-2 -_  
  
It didn't take long and a smile formed on the plump lips of Takanori as he saw his message got read.   
  
_-20 Minutes.-_  
  
Akira replied instantly as he was getting ready for closing time at the shop he was working at. He grabbed his stuff, hurried to his Mustang and hopped right in. Takanori was nuzzling into the big scarf he still had from the blonde, hiding his wide grin as he waited for him. Shivering a little and watching how a couple left the hotel, he heard the engine of the expensive Mustang coming closer and waved to the known driver. He quickly got inside the car and grinned. ''It's been a while, huh?'' Takanori spoke and started to check his makeup and set his hair in the mirror of the car.  
''Yea.. So how did it go?'' Akira asked straight away while driving around Shibuya. ''Was okay. Average man, big wallet.. has his own business but he was weird.'' he shrugged and looked to him. ''And you? You never told me which store you were working at!'' he pouted and slapped his thigh a little with a grin.  
''Ah, it's Deal Design. It's not far from here! It's a pretty neat store, you can come visit if you want!'' he replied with a smile. ''If you come over, we could maybe spend break together.''   
''Sounds good. Count on me.'' Takanori grinned widely.  
Akira nodded. ''So, did something happen? Did the last date not pay enough? Any reason why I'm here?'' he looked over to the shorter one after he stopped the car at a traffic light.  
''Actually, I just wanted to meet you again. But we will change roles now.'' he leaned towards him. ''I will pay you. With my number _and_ my LINE ID. But you gotta do something for it, of course!''  
The blonde started to grin himself and continued to drive as the light turned blue.   
''Is that so? Well then what does Mr. Matsumoto wish for, huh?''  
''A back massage!'' he said in a demanding voice. ''Give me the best back massage in history and I will give you a piece of my private life.''  
Akira just kept grinning. ''Well, mine or your place?''   
"Yours." the shorter replied and Akira gave him a nod. During the ride, Takanori took off his fake lashes, making the blonde stare at him in disbelief. A simple and rather quiet "_Oh.._" left the mouth as he watched him putting those weird things away. "Well.. That was unexpected." he raised an eyebrow and concentrated on the street again but the shorter just shrugged. "You'll never see my bare face though! But those things just irk me now.. Hurry up, my back hurts."   
  
The blonde driver parked his car next to a rather small but nice looking house. The neighborhood seemed pretty silent too. Takanori followed the taller one inside, taking his shoes, coat and also the big scarf off.  
"Ah, you can keep it." Akira smiled as Takanori was going to hand it back. "Alright!" he smiled and slowly entered deeper inside the house. "It's pretty! I didn't expected that from you." he turned around and looked up to him. "Still, it could have a little more extra!" he stuck out his tongue and run up the stairs to check out the bedroom. Takanori instantly headed towards the tiny GYM corner and tried to pick up a dumbbell, just to slowly drop it back in place. "Fuck.. You must be strong."   
''Yea, pretty much.'' the blonde followed him with a grin. ''You can lay down on my bed, I'll get a towel and some lotion.'' he left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom.   
Takanori threw himself on the bed and made himself feel home. A little vibration coming out of his bag ripped him out of the short daydreaming. He reached inside the bag and took out his phone but before he could even check, Akira was back and prepared the bed while the shorter one started to slowly undress himself. "I should charge you just for looking.." Takanori laughed, embraced his upper body and laid down on the towel. ''How about free dinner instead?'' Akira put some lotions on his hand and started to give the visitor the back massage he was asking for, releasing the tensions he had in his body. The shorter one moaned and felt like he was going to be reborn. ''Sounds good. But please never stop.'' he smiled a little and looked at his phone that started to vibrate once again.   
''Some of your other men?'' Akira asked with a dull voice and looked over to the phone but Takanori shrugged a little. ''Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know, I'll check after this.'' he grinned widely and closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle and yet rough touches of Akira.  
  
After being spoiled, the blonde went to order food and Takanori decided to finally check his messages, only to suddenly freeze and drop his phone.  
There wasn't any text. Just pictures.  
Of Akira's Mustang and house.  
The short one instantly headed downstairs, having an anxiety attack going through his whole body. He was barely even able to breathe, shaking strongly and fell down the last three steps of the stairs. Akira followed the strange noise coming from the hallway and quickly picked up the shorter one. "Are you okay..?!" he checked him for a bruise but Takanori shook his head. "I'm in trouble.. We are.." he spoke with a shaking voice. The blonde didn't understood anything. "Trouble..?" he asked and tried to calm his visitor down but Takanori didn't even seem to be able to breathe properly. He just pulled on Akira and walked back to the bedroom, picking up his phone and handing it over. The sharp eyes of the blonde widened as he saw the pictures and the past messages.  
  
Takanori tried to explain his situation on how long it's been going on and what has all happened so far but surprisingly, Akira stayed calm. "It seems like that person is really after you and tries to scare you in every single way.. It's best now to just log out and turn your phone off.." he wrapped an arm around him. "We'll go to the police tomorrow! And since it's late and I don't want any shit to happen to you, you stay here."  
Takanori looked up to him with big teary eyes, nodding and nuzzling a little into his side. How cold he stay so calm? That sick shit was right in front of them.. Takanori couldn't comprehend.  
''Aren't you mad or something..?'' he asked with a shaking voice.   
''No. It's frightening but what should we do now? I don't want to provoke that bastard and get you harmed..'' Akira sighed and pulled him closer. "Try to relax a little.. I'll close the curtains and then we wait for the ordered food."  
Takanori nodded again and slowly let go, closing all the curtains together with the blonde man. He felt uneasy and watched but with Akira on his side now, he felt more comfortable and protected.   
Not too sure about his own feelings and thoughts over him, he headed back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Aki.." he called the blonde. "I'm hungry." he pouted and crossed his arms like a little boy while looking at the man who entered the living room. "Should be here anytime soon.. I'll lend you some clothes and you can sleep in my bed if you want." he offered friendly and Takanori gladly took that offer. "But you're sleeping in the same bed." Takanori added to which Akira just nodded with a big grin.  
  
After waiting and dining together, Takanori went to take a shower and got ready for bed. He was fully exhausted after the small but yet terrible incident and he sure do knew that it wasn't over yet..  
Wrapped in a towel and still a little wet, he went to the bedroom where Akira was already laying in bed. ''I put the clothes on your side of the bed.'' he pointed at the little clothing stack. Takanori let the towel fall, put on the underwear and a shirt and went to bed right next to him. Akira was looking at the others face. ''Ah, no makeup? Didn't you say that costs extra?''  
The shorter got a little red. ''Don't stare you creep.'' he grinned widely and snatched the phone away of Akira he was having next to him on his bed. He started to type in his number and Line ID, adding himself and handed it right back. ''Now you can molest me there privately.'' he laughed a little.   
''Will do.'' Akira replied smiling. ''You should rest now. We go to the police tomorrow and then I'll drive you home.''  
Takanori nodded to his words and closed his eyes instantly, nuzzling a little onto the other and slowly fell asleep.  
  
The following day both men went to the police station and reported the case. Eventhough Takanori had some proof, it seemed like they couldn't do much yet. He was told to document eachtime he got suspicious messages and as expected, he felt like they didn't took it serious.  
Takanori stormed out of the station, clearly annoyed and sighed loudly. ''I told you there isn't much to do. I probably have to die until they notice!'' he stomped with his foot a little and felt his eyes starting to become wet. He quickly rubbed the sleeve from his coat over his makeupless face and felt a sudden hug from behind. He turned around and faced, _more likely looked up to him_, the blonde man and sighed yet again. ''You won't die. Nobody will die.'' he assured Takanori and held him tight but the shorter one wasn't really convinced and felt a weird pain stinging in his stomach. ''If you say so..'' he mumbled but Akira gently took his face in his hands and lifted it a little, making him face the blonde. ''I promise.'' he smiled. ''I may just be another customer but if you feel unsafe, you know where I live. And also, you can text or call me any time!'' but Takanori still wasn't convinced about safety.   
Akira drove the young man home and went off to work himself while Takanori plugged the charger into the phone and turned it back on. He immadietly checked his messages but this time it was nothing. Just the average customer asking to meet up to which he agreed. He shouldn't get this bastard take over his life and so he tried to live like nothing happened, trying to get his mind somewhere else. He followed his usual routine. Getting dolled up and meeting his customer. The customer wasn't anyone new either.  
  
Hirano Daichi, 38. A pharmacist with a pretty well income. Tall, a little tanned. His hair was pitch black which was a little shaggy with light bangs. His eyes were sharp with a dark very dark brown color. Well built body, sense of fashion was okay but that can be fixed. All in one: Takanori-approved.  
''Taka!'' a familiar voice called and waved him over. With a smile the shorter one walked up to Daichi, giving him a light hug. ''My favourite man!'' Takanori said with a wide grin. The pharmacist smiled widely himself. "It's pretty freezing today.. Let's go in!" he took the man's hand and went inside the little Café. Ordering a coffee and some cake, the men sat down and started to chat.  
"So, how's life?" Daichi asked curiously. It's been a while since they've seen each other so he was pretty happy to meet Takanori again.  
"Ah.. If only you knew." the shorter one took a sip while the other tilted his head. ''What do you mean? Did something happen? Are you going to marry anyone?'' the pharmacist chuckled but Takanori shook his head. ''No way! But worse! I am..'' he leaned a bit more forward and whispered. ''..being stalked. It's bad. He constantly knows where I am.. '' he showed Daichi the pictures and chats from his phone. ''Fuck.. Taka.. did you go to the police?!'' Daichi asked him concerned.  
''Yea. They said to not delete or throw anything away.. With him knowing where my last customer lives, I feel like he probably also knows where I am living.'' he sighed and took a bite from his big cookie he ordered. Daichi raised an eyebrow. ''That's pretty sickening.. He probably knows where you are now too.'' he took a big sip from his coffee and looked at Takanori. ''Yea.. but I can't just stop going outside and hide all my life. I gotta work, live.. Maybe it's just better if I don't visit anyone.'' - ''Well, I booked a hotel anyway so we're safe.'' Daichi laughed but a quick little sigh followed. ''Just make sure you're safe and able to defend yourself if something does happen.''  
Takanori finished his cup and leaned back a little, trying to forget the current events and just enjoy the time.   
  
**01:32 am**  
  
Takanori finally arrived inside the building of his apartment after his date and opened his mailbox to check if he received something. Taking the stack of newspaper and a few letters inbetween, he closed the mailbox and walked up the stairs to apartment door.   
As he entered the hallway and took off his coat, shoes and big scarf, he seperated letters from newspaper and sat down on his couch in the living room. He didn't pay much attention to the newspaper and looked through the letters. ''Bills.. '' he sighed and put them on the table. With a big yawn he took the newspaper and headed to the kitchen to throw it away, just to see another letter sliding out which was caught inbetween the paper and falling on the ground. With a raised eyebrow he picked the suspicious looking letter up. It had no adress on. Nothing. He carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
_-Why do you keep hurting me, Takanori? Those men don't deserve any second with you. Why do you keep this filthy job up? Do I have to stop you from this filthy act? I'll be on your side.-_  
  
It wasn't handwritten. It was written on a computer and printed out so there was no way to identify the handwriting. But the worst thing was that this person _knew_ where Takanori was living.   
It felt like the gates of hell just opened completely and a game between cat and mouse started. He felt a strong sting inside of his stomach and he had to rush to the toilet before throwing up everywhere out of fear. What should he do? Is he being watched right now too?   
  
Not sure what to do he fell back and leaned against the bathroom wall. He reached for his phone he carried in his pant pocket and looked through his contacts. Takanori needed help. He needed someone who wasn't some person in a uniform telling him to calm down and pretend everything is gonna be fine.. Someone, who would stay with him now.

  
Akira.


	3. III

A loud noise woke Akira up in the middle of the night, looking around tired and confused as he reached for the phone and picked up. "Suzuki.." he mumbled with a tired voice and run his hand over his face.  
"Akira.." Takanori whispered. "He knows where I live.."  
His voice was shaking as he started to cry out of fear. Akira however, became wide awake. "Shit.. I'm going to pick you up. Leave the police on shortcut and send me your address." he got out of bed, threw on a hoodie and jeans and hurried to his car.  
Takanori was trembling like crazy and wasn't sure if he was alone in his apartment or not.  
He decided to close the bathroom door and hide in his bathtub. He quickly typed his address into the chatbar and sent it to Akira, waiting for him.  
  
It didn't took too long and Akira arrived at his place. He ringed the door bell, texting the frightened man that it's him, so he could open him the door.  
Slowly and with fear, Takanori walked towards to his door and waited for Akira.  
"Hurry..!" he said while hearing the blonde running up the stairs. "I'm here!" Akira panted a little and went inside. Carefully, he walked through all the rooms and had the shorter one following him. He isn't as strong as Akira but he sure do can bite and kick. "Nobody.." he mumbled and looked down to Takanori. "Pack your stuff.. I'll take you home with me."  
The shorter one nodded and rushed to his bathroom and bedroom, packed everything he needed and came back with a suitcase and two bags. "Let's go!" he said and hurried out of the apartment with one bag, leaving the other and the suitcase for Akira to carry, who followed him with a raised eyebrow.  
They packed the bags in the car and drove off pretty quickly.  
"I'm sorry." Takanori whimpered embarassed. "It's late and I am scared.. Also didn't knew who else to call!" but the blonde man calmed him down.  
"It's fine. I told you I'm there if anything happens.. I'll let you stay with me, okay?" he smiled sleepy at the shorter one who gave him a nod.  
  
Akira helped him to get his stuff inside after the arrival and prepared a spare futon while his visitor got himself ready in the bathroom.  
  
Takanori's head was full and he couldn't relax a little. What should he do? Is he even safe in the first place, since the stalker already knows where Akira lives? He sunk deeper into the bathtub as he started to feel guilty for dragging Akira into the same situation.  
The time passed by but his head was full of thoughts, sinking deeper into the water and closing his eyes.  
A knocking sound dragged him back into reality and he quickly sat up. ''Yes..?'' he asked a little nervous.  
''Just making sure you're still alive.. You good in there?'' Akira asked and opened the door a tiny bit, only to shove his hand in and put a towel on the drawer and closing the door again.  
''I guess.'' the shorter answered and got out of the bathtub, grabbing the towel and drying himself off. His eyes fell onto the big bathrobe from Akira. It was big, dark red colored, fluffy and was hanging on the door, waiting to be put on - which Takanori of course did. It was just asking to be worn!  
With a big grin he left the bathroom while wearing the big cozy bathrub. ''I'm back!'' he said while entering the bedroom and looked down to the Futon, kicking it a little.  
''It's good to see you feel home.'' Akira spoke with a grin himself and a raised eyebrow as he pictured Takanori. ''I'll go and get ready myself! Make yourself comfortable!'' the blonde smiled, grabbed a pair of underwear and a shirt and left the room.  
With a little sigh, Takanori searched for his charger, plugged it into the wall and charged his phone while checking some messages. There wasn't anything new.. Just the old stuff, more requests for dates and nothing out of the ordinary..  
  
10 minutes have passed and Takanori already switched into his own clothes, had his little plushie next to him and was close on falling asleep. He was pretty exhausted from the entire shock and it was already super late too.. Akira would be tired at work tomorrow.  
He pulled the blanket further to his face and felt bad once again for being such a burden to someone else. ''What do I fucking do..'' he mumbled to himself and looked to the door Akira opened to enter the room. The blonde smiled a little and sat right next to his Futon. ''Don't worry too much. You're here now! The door is locked, the curtains are closed and he can fuck right off!'' he grinned and pulled a middle finger while sticking out his tongue, making the shorter one smile a little.  
"You're stupid." he mumbled and hit him with his plush chihuahua. "I feel bad for pulling you into this situation.. And we barely even know each other." he said a little bit upset but Akira just laughed it off. "It's fine! And now we got enough time to get to know each other!"  
Takanori just nodded and wrapped himself up in the blanket. "I'm still sorry though.. Let's sleep, yes?" he smiled to the blonde who agreed.  
  
_-10:00 AM-_  
  
Akira was already awake and started to workout in his bedroom before taking a shower. Takanori however, tried to sleep a little more but the sounds woke him up and he rubbed his eye with a tired face, yawning and watching Akira who was getting in shape.  
"Smells like sweat and protein shakes.." he mumbled and sighed. "Good morning to you too, Taka!" Akira grinned widely and dropped his dumbbells.  
"Could we check my apartment please..? I'm worried." the shorter one asked and got up, stretching his little arms.  
"Sure, whatever you wish for!" he agreed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Both got themselves ready to leave and went to Takanori's place, checking if something got destroyed.  
But to their surprise everything was completely fine and nothing has been touched at all.  
  
"What a relief.." Takanori said and smiled a little but his friend was suspicious and looked around. The blonde inspected every corner of the living room and sighed loudly. "Seems clean." he mumbled while even checking the fire alarms. Stalkers like to install cameras in them to watch their victims.  
"No cameras, bugs.. Just a weirdo that knows your address." Akira added and went to Takanori who also checked every tiny corner. "Yea.. It's safe inside. At least.. Now."  
"Still not safe enough. You should get pepper spray and maybe don't go on dates for a week."  
But Ruki shook his head with a sigh. "I can't just not work. I will lose customers and money. Besides, I have to meet someone today so I cannot just postpone it. Let's just get pepper spray."  
Not so satisfied Akira just nodded and left the apartment again. "I'll get the pepper spray, drive you back to my place and then go to work."  
  
Said and done.  
  
Reita got his friend the pepper spray and went to work while Takanori got himself ready for the new customer. But the fact that someone is watching him, drove him insane.  
He took his phone and sent an e-mail to the support of the website, to check out the IP-adress of the person who sent him the disturbing messages. They can't just ignore that, can they? They should make sure their users are safe! Especially since he was kinda popular, too!  
Takanori stuffed the pepper spray into his handbag, grabbed his phone and left.  
He tried his best to act normal but yet he was very careful over his words and actions, being suspicious towards his new customer and even checked his clothes and belongings of the new customer to look for a potential hidden camera or bug. But he caught himself and sighed. He was pathetic.. Looking through a customer's personal belongings like a thief while he is using the bathroom...  
  
_-11:00 PM-_  
  
Takanori left the hotel quickly after being paid and took a short cut to the train.  
Looking through his bag he noticed quiet footsteps following him and the faster he walked, the faster the footsteps became.  
Instead of trying to stay calm, Takanori panicked and started to run. The second he turned around to check his follower, he was rammed against a wall from the side, facing the bricks and being not able to move.  
Was this real? Is this going to be his death? Or will he be abducted, used and then be killed?  
Every scenario he could think of started to play in front of his eyes and as he tried to make a sound, his mouth was quickly covered.

  
_"Slut."_

  
A deep voice whispered right into his hear, followed by a heavy breathing.  
Takanoris knees were trembling, barely able to hold himself up.  
The feeling of a sharp object running carefully across his neck made him whimper in fear, he could feel his own tears rolling down his face.  
The voice was unfamiliar.. the stranger had no scent, either. Nothing familiar that could remind Takanori of anyone. Just an aura of pure evil and harm.  
He slowly moved his head, trying to get a look of the stranger but it was too dark. All he could picture was a dark sihoulette before the stranger moved his head back forward and pushed him rougly against the wall, face first.  
Takanori fell down and started to tear up. Not only was he being harassed with letters, it now got physical... And the stranger also disappeared into the night.  
  
Filled with fear the shorter one started to crawl forward and slowly got up again. Reaching for his phone and giving Akira a call.  
  
"I'm in the GYM! What's up?" Akira asked while lifting a dumbbell with one hand.  
"Please pick me up.." Takanori mumbled as he started to cry. "I'll send you the address, please hurry!" he whined and whiped his nose with his sleeve.  
  
Akira dropped the sports equipment, took his stuff and drove directly to the place where his friend was waiting.  
He picked the crying Takanori up and carried him inside the car. "What happened..?!" the blonde asked and checked his friend for any injuries but despite a little bruise on the cheek, and a slight nosebleed, he seemed fine.  
"He.. Pressed me against the wall. Covered my mouth and called me a slut." he said embarrassed and looked away but Akira took his face into his hands and faced Takanori.  
"I'll find that bastard and end him. But please. Refrain from the dates." he said in a rather begging tone but Takanori denied it once again.  
"I have to work. I have so many clients. I also can't just cut off my regular clients, they are the reason I'm having a roof above my head." he started to explain. "I trust them.. I know they wouldn't hurt me."  
The blonde sighed loudly. "I don't want you to be harmed or even worse, dead. If needed, I'll drive you and pick you up again from your future meetings." Akira offered but before Takanori could even reply, he once again cupped Takanori's face into his hands.  
"You mean a lot to me. I don't want anyone to hurt you.." he spoke with a serious voice before driving off.  
  
The fact that Akira also started to receive ominous calls, would only freak the shorter one out so he decided to keep it for himself for now. At least until next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 3!  
It really did took a long while, I am sorry!  
The chapter may be a bit long and maybe a bit uninteresting but I do not want to rush it.  
I've been reading some stalking cases recently. It's horrifying and interesting..!  
Still have a few things planned but so far, I hope you enjoy it and stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. IV

Being haunted with calls from both phones, Takanori was totally exhausted from the psychological terror. But it didn't stop there.  
Getting more phone calls and letters that actually started to threaten him to be hurt.  
  
_-I want to feel your pulse against my body.-_  
  
The letter said and this sentence wouldn't leave Taka's mind. It was burned into the back of his head. Whenever he tried to feel save, it popped back up.  
  
_-Caressing your soft porcelain skin after it has been purified from the dirty touches of the filthy men. The pigs that cannot satisfy you as much as I can. My skin is screaming for you.-_  
  
Takanori swallowed while thinking about it and flinched hardly when Akira touched his shoulders.  
"Sorry.. You spaced out.." he mumbled and took away the letter Takanori was holding. "Stop reading them."  
"I can't.. I have to find a clue." the shorter responded. "The police does nothing but send me away.. They have to investigate instead of archiving the stuff!" he yelled and held the piece of paper tightly. "They don't take me serious until I am dead!" he started to scream loudly before tearing up. Akira took away the letters his friend was holding and placed them back on the table. ''I know it's a terrible time, but you are not alone in this.'' Akira spoke in a soft voice and wrapped his arms around his frightened friend.  
  
For once Takanori felt safe.  
The warmth of Akira's body, hearing his calming heart beat as he pressed his ear against his friend's chest and the gentle touches he felt when Akira stroked his hair.  
What was this fuzzy and soft feeling?  
He noticed how he stopped tearing and started to actually calm down. The only person he could trust is Akira.  
"Hey.. Better days will come and I promise you that, Taka! I'll protect you!" he smiled a little when the shorter one looked up. "You better promise that.." he answered mumbling and squeezed Akira a little.  
"Promised."  
Takanori smiled by his reply a bit. "I hope so.."  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want!" Akira said with a grin while slowly starting to put away the letters of their stalker. "Let's go outside!"  
He grabbed Takanori's hand and pulled him out the house.  
The air was nice and fresh after the rain last night.  
How many days has it been since Takanori went outside?  
10? 14?  
The isolation made him lose touch with the time of the day since all he's been doing was hide, document, try to find clues and making new email adresses. But right now, everything that's happening is being blended out by spending some time with his friend.  
Being curious about his apartment, he felt the need to check it once again to which Akira agreed on. Takanori didn't plan on going back yet, but checking on his home would assure him some sort of safety that he would still be able to go back to his own place if he wanted to.  
  
Emptying the post box, Ruki eyed the big bold letters on the newspaper.  
  
_**-YOUNG WOMAN KILLED BY STALKER-**_  
  
Takanori gulped.  
Has that murderer been the same man that had been harassing both him and Akira?  
He quickly went closer to the newspaper but Akira placed a hand on his shorter friend's eyes. "This will only make you more paranoid.." he spoke and threw the newspaper away.   
Takanori looked up to him as they entered the building and sighed. "I'm scared.. Will I die?" he asked with big eyes filled with fear, staring at his taller friend who gently grabbed Taka's hand. "Only when I'm dead!" he grinned widely. "Nothing will happen! I will beat his ass!"  
Akira squeezed his hand and smiled proudly. He would protect his friend at all costs! Even if it would cost his own.

  
Finally arrived after walking up the stairs, Takanori opened the door and to his surprise, the apartment was indeed messy. Underwear was missing and a new letter was placed onto the table in the living room.  
Takanori started to tear up within a few seconds , he was scared!  
"H.. Hey..!" Akira got closer to him to wrap his arms around his friends.. But then;  
  
A shot.  
  
Akira gasped and widened his eyes as he slowly reached his hand down to his abdomen.  
His white shirt started to become red quickly. A big dark red stain was forming and made both men freeze for a second, before Akira grabbed Takanori and threw both of them down to the ground, just to hear a second shot coming through the already shattered window.  
"A.. Akira..!" Takanori mumbled in a shocked state and stared at him.  
"I'd die for you.." the blonde joked. "He won't get you alive.. I promise.." he coughed a little blood up that dripped on Takanori's cheek. "Stay down and call the police. I'll lock the door."  
  
Akira slowly got up from Takanori and pressed one hand onto his wound, crawling on only 3 limbs towards the door.  
His friend was silently crying and called for help. Will they die? Are they going to be tortured and then get killed?!  
He started to panic even stronger, making it hard for the police to understand.

  
_"Where are you, Sir?"_ The policeman asked but he got no answer.  
  
Takanori started to mumble even more. "My friend.. He got shot..!" he cried stronger than before, looking around while hiding behind the couch.

  
  
_"We'll track your phone and send help. We're on the way."_

  
The man tried to calm Takanori down but it was senseless and he dropped the phone due to his panic attack, too.  
Akira was slowly crawling back, trying to avoid the windows as much as he can and sat down to his friend.  
"I'm still alive.." he panted with a little smile but Takanori looked at him, his face and his eyes were red. Tears streaming down his cheeks with no break and he cried even more when he met eyes with Akira. "You'll die because of me! I dragged you in..!" he yelled a little but Akira wrapped one arm around him and pressed him closer to himself. "You need the ambulance more than me.." he chuckled. "I won't die. I promise.. Yes?"  
He took the phone and luckily, the operator was still on the other side. Akira warned them about a sniper being near the apartment which made the situation even spicier for everyone.  
The pain increased in his abdomen and he sighed out loudly, trying to concentrate on his breathing and his friend, who was still in a shock and having a panic attack.  
"You see.. My six pack!" he chuckled and tried to lighten the current situation up. "It's like a shield! So this won't do anything. My muscles are strong..!"  
Takanori was looking at him and couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Hey.."  
Akira took his face with one hand and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb from the shorter one's face. "I really like you.. So I won't let anyone touch or harm you. I promise.." he spoke with a smile.  
His vision started to get a little blurry but Akira tried his best to get through.  
"I'm so sorry.." Takanori said and placed his hand onto Akira's with which he was pressing down his gunshot wound.  
In the exact moment, someone knocked on the door before kicking it open.  
  
The police and the ambulance!  
  
"Help!!" Takanori yelled and made himself known.  
The paramedics stormed in with the police and quickly took Reita with them.  
Takanori got up, slowly looked around and wanted to answer questions from the police. But he passed out.  
  
  
_-6:12 PM-  
_  
  
Takanori finally started to wake up and looked around to make sure of his surroundings.  
The hospital.  
''Hello..?'' he asked silently and got up from his bed. He was sat next to the window on his left side, not too bad actually.. At least he could get a glimpse of the outside world and noticed how dark it got.  
Was it really already that late? What even happened in the first place?.. He must've passed out or something.  
Takanori turned around and noticed the white curtains that were dividing his and another patiens bed. Would Akira be there?  
''I..'' he mumbled silently.  
He just grabbed the curtain, shoved it aside and peaked around just to see Akira in the hospital bed.  
''Aki..!'' he smiled and shoved the big curtains fully away.  
Akira was still exhausted and looked at his friend. ''Hey.. you are awake..'' he smiled softly and reached his hand out for him. ''Are you fine?'' - ''Akira, the question is, if you are fine!'' Takanori smiled and sat down on his bedside.  
Akira nodded. ''Yea.. 'tho I thought I would never knew how it would feel to get shot..''

Curiosity killed the cat, right?  
''How does it feel?'' Takanori asked with no hesitation.  
''Hot. As if a burning blister is getting pierced into your body.. The little bullet felt like it was going to set a fire inside of me.'' he tried to explain.  
Akira placed a hand on the bandages. ''They said I was lucky.. I lost a lot of blood and intestines got harmed a bit.. but they removed the bullet and sewed me all the way back up!'' he grinned while saying so. ''Some blood transfers and a few stitches later, I was as good as new and now I need rest!''  
''You are crazy to smile just after being nearly killed!'' Takanori said and carefully hugged him. ''I am sorry..''  
  
Akira waved him off. ''It's fine. I was about to be killed in front of you. I am just glad you didn't die from a heart attack due to your panic attack!''  
Takanori pouted. ''I passed out instead.''  
''I noticed.'' the blonde answered. ''But at least we are alive, right? You should rest so you can answer the policemen later on.''  
His friend did as he said but decided to roll his bed closer to Akira's.  
Getting under the sheets, he grabbed his hand.  
''What are we going to do?'' the shorter one asked.  
''Not sure.. As soon as we can get out, we get ourselves new phones and stay at my place. Maybe we should travel to a nearby city so we can actually catch some sleep and feel safe.''  
Takanori nodded. ''Sounds good.. I've got some savings on my bank...'' but Akira shook his head. ''I am paying!'' he said. ''But you can help me with the bandages as a return.'' Akira chuckled a little to which Takanori just nodded again. ''Of course! But now I won't leave the house without a knife again..'' he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Will this terror ever end, or has it just started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading Chapter 4!!  
Things are getting more spicier now and I am sorry for taking so long again orz.
> 
> There is still so much I want to add but I don't want to make this boring or rushed. (｀▽´)  
It got a little shorter than usual, I'm sorry, yet it felt right to end the current Chapter here.  
But I hope you enjoyed and see you in Chapter 5!


	5. V

Akira has been released out of the hospital since a few days and both him and Takanori went to a hotel right downtown. Taking care of Akira's bandages and helping him around, he couldn't thank the man enough who practically saved his life and still takes care of him. 

"I got ourselves new phones.. Ordered them and got them delivered here. The maid brought them up so nobody will know.." the blonde smiled and watched Takanori who carefully changed his bandages. "Ah, really?" he asked and looked up.   
"Yea.. I thought it would be better to get new SIM cards too."  
Takanori finished his friend up, pulled down his shirt and grabbed the package curiously. "Thank you!" he grinned widely and opened the box, taking out their new phones and hugged Akira. "I'll turn the other one off and leave it."  
Quickly setting up their new phones, Takanori made a picture of Akira. "I need a background picture. Until I found a different one."  
"H.. Hey..! Take a selfie of mine! I look like shit nowadays!" Akira moaned and wanted to delete it off of his friend's phone but Taka put it away in his pocket. "Never!" he spoke with an innocent smile but that changed when Akira did the same on him. "Fine. Now we're equal." He replied smiling to which Takanori just pouted.   
"Should be charged for my pictures!" the shorter one grinned and sat down again. 

"Insane that they went as far, as hiring a hitman, right?"  
Akira just nodded. "Sounds surreal.. But it just shows someone really wants you. Can you think of anyone?" he asked Taka but he just shook his head. "Not at all. I am just a callboy. Who would want me in the first place?"  
The blonde bit his lip and wanted to say something, but refrained. "Don't know.. Who books you..?"  
Takanori looked through his purse for his cigarettes and looked at Akira. "Middle aged men, young men who are not sure what they like, married men.. I am like a little secret for many." He explained while lighting a cigarette. "Or weirdos like you who just wanted to hang out." - "Eh! It was new to me too! You know I got nobody and I thought you'd look interesting!" He pouted immediately.   
With a big suck on the cigarette and blowing out the smoke in Akira's direction, the shorter one just grinned. "Me neither. That's why we're friends now, aren't we?" he spoke and run his hand over Akira's leg.   
A shiver went down the blonde's spine. Takanori's touches and words gave him goosebumps. He was liking him more than just a friend.. But how should he tell him? Was he even on his level? 

"I have to work again soon. I can't afford living through the day without being booked. Being pretty isn't enough nowadays." the shorter sighed and finished smoking. "Maybe I should try another website."  
"No!" Akira got up and practically yelled. 

Big silence.  
  
Takanori just looked up to him and watched how his friend got bright red.   
"Huh? Jealous of strangers?" he asked the blonde in a sassy chuckle while exploring different escort service websites.   
"I.. I don't.." Akira gulped. "I don't want you to get hurt! Who knows who's behind all this and you keep walking back to the danger! Just listen and stay with me!" he demanded.   
Akira's heart was racing. It felt like his chest was about to explode and a stone was right in his throat. He clenched his fists but trembled a little while looking at Takanori with a nervous look.   
"You haven't fallen in love with me, have you?"  
Takanori asked directly and raised an eye brow while tilting his head in question. 

**Busted. **

Akira stared at him and started to stutter but couldn't get a decent sentence out of his mouth.   
Takanori just sighed and looked at him.   
"Akira. I am really thankful for everything you have done. But I don't think I am the one for you."  
It hurt. This sentence hurt so bad.. Akira felt how the stone in his throat sunk down to his stomach like heavy cement. Breathing became harder and his fingers were tingling. 

"Why not?" he asked in one breath and looked at him. He could feel how his eyes became wet. 

"I am just a callboy. You deserve better.. And I also don't want to drag you any deeper into this. It's already bad you got actually hurt because of me." Takanori spoke and sighed a little while looking at his friend's bandages.   
"You didn't do all of this because of love, right?"

Akira shook his head. "I actually really like you as a friend.. And I wanted to protect you and be there for you! I just.. Started to like you more.." He confessed shyly, looking away in embarrassment. "I don't care what you work, I don't care about your looks. I really just like you the way you are."

Takanori didn't knew what to say and looked around with a red nose. "I'm dirty." he mumbled. "You should be with someone who deserves you." 

The room was just overfilled with awkwardness from both sides now and nobody knew how to act or what to say.   
Was Takanori dumping Akira or just not sure about himself? He didn't knew either. He tried his best to ignore any feeling he started to develope towards his friend.   
His mind was driving him insane. Was it wrong? What should he say to him now? But he was ripped out of these thoughts when Akira carefully reached for his hand, holding it.   
"I'm sorry if I upset you.. Or scared you." The blonde apologized and looked down. "I didn't mean to."   
"You didn't.. I just don't think it's good if we would be together. The danger would be bigger." Takankori answered and tightened the grip. He didn't believe in love before.. But should he now? 

Takanori started to tear up, letting go of Akira's hand and wrapped his arms around him.   
"It's my fault." he whined silently.   
"It's not.. I didn't wanted to hurt you." The other answered while holding the shorter one tight.   
Slowly looking up to Akira, he focused on his face and on his lips. Takanori stood up on tiptiptoes while Akira bowed a little down, reaching for his face and sealing their lips together. 

Their kiss was deep and both held each other tight before Takanori slowly let go, biting his lips. "I.. Need some fresh air.." he mumbled, put his phone in his pocket and went outside.   
Akira silently nodded, sighing loudly as he left.   
Was it wrong?

The weather was quite cold and windy in the metropolis of Japan.   
Takanori walked down the street and turned to a more silent corner of the loud and fast capital.   
Just him, a stray cat and a few cars.   
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked the cat that was meowing, looking at him. 

Being distracted by the last moments that kept replaying in his head, the cat meowed loudly before running away of an upcoming car. 

A big van stopped right behind him and someone slid open it's door.   
Turning around to the sound, Takanori was forcefully dragged inside the van, covering his eyes instantly and pressing a cloth down on his face, making him unconscious.   
The stranger quickly closed the door and the van drove off with Takanori inside.

  
Akira didn't notice anything and wanted to give his friend his space, waiting in the hotel room. But after 30 minutes, he got nervous. 

_Did something happen..? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 5! 
> 
> And I oop—
> 
> See you in Chapter 6!! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	6. VI

It was 6:00pm in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. The nightlife was about to start and make the streets of the country be even more busy than before. It was a city that never sleeps and right in the middle of it was Akira, searching for his lost friend. 

Endless attempts of calling and texting his friend have been hopeless so he started to ask almost everyone downtown. Nobody has seen him. Where could've Takanori been?! 

The longer he searched, the worse the scenarios in his head started to become. 

Staring at his selfie, he decides to go around Kabukicho and asked around. Maybe Takanori would've gone here and work but everyone he asked, turned him down with no information at all. 

Feeling bow tears started to build up, he shook his head and decided to keep looking around. 

Was he mad about the confession? Did he feel uncomfortable? Did Takanori run away or was he abducted..? 

Akira lost his patience and slammed his fist against the bricks of a building, only to harm himself even more than he was before. 

Blood was dripping down his hand as he slowly started to tear up. 

Japan was a shit hole when it came to cases about stalking and abduction. And with his friend being a man, it was even worse. But nevertheless, he had to go to the police and file a report of a missing case. 

He started to run to the police station they've been to multiple times. Pushing people out of his way and carelessly running over streets, Akira could feel how tears startes to roll down on his cheeks out of fear. But a feeling full of anger startes to build up inside of him which he was barely able to control. If they would've just taken Takanori more serious! 

At the police station, Akira filed Takanori as missing and started to lose his shit. 

"If you would've done a better job and take it more serious, he wouldn't have been missing now!" He hissed loudly at the police man who tried to calm him down. 

"Mr. Suzuki. We are telling and promising you, we will do our best to find him and bring him back." he bowed a little but Akira threw everything that was on the table across the room, slamming his already harmed wrist on the wooden table making it crack. 

Multiple police men jumped out of their seats and tried to pin Akira down, calming him but he was just too strong fought back, yelling. 

"You're not helping! You're just sitting here, telling victims it's their own fault to be harassed! What if he gets killed you ugly bastards?!" He screamed even more, kicking the table down. 

"Suzuki!" Another man in a blue uniform yelled, pushing Akira against the wall with his front side. "We have to put you under arrest until you have calned down." he spoke in a warning and serious town while handcuffing the blonde, another police men taking away his phone. 

It took 4 men to bring Akira behind bars who was still snarling and screaming in distress. 

Being pushed inside the cell, his handcuffs have been taken off. 

"We will check you again next morning and release you. The missing case has been filed and we will try our best. But with your current condition, we can't start the interview for your and others safety."

Then the police man left. 

Akira was alone now with his emotions, screaming and crying. Kicking against the bars. He couldn't contain his emotions and let them all out. 

Just when he finally fell onto the bed and stopped making noises, a nurse came in to take care of Akira's wound. 

He didn't care. He didn't move. He let the woman clean and bandage his wound. It was burning like hell.. But he didn't feel any sort of pain. Just emptiness and being a loser. 

"I couldn't.. Protect you.." he mumbled as the nurse left the cell. 

"Taka.. Forgive me.."

**3:00 am**

Everything was dark. The surroundings.. It was wet and cold. 

Trying to move, Takanori quickly realized he was chained on something. 

His vision was so blurry, he couldn't make out anything at first. 

Then it hit him. 

_He was kidnapped. _

Trying to scream at the top of his lungs, he noticed that his voice was muffled by a cloth that was tied around his mouth. 

Rattling on the chain around his hands that were above his head, he panicked. 

Akira wasn't there, nobody was there. Just him and a room. 

He exhaled out of his nose and tried to concentrate. 

He was stripped down unless for his underwear. The room was dark and wet, no windows.. Maybe a basement? 

It had a bed, a table and a toilet near him. 

His clothes weren't there.. That means his phone was gone too!

Trying to get his wrists out of the cuffs that were connected to a chain, the door suddenly opened. 

A tall figure stepped into the room with a bucket. Dressed in a long dark coat and wearing a mask which resembles a clown. 

"Good morning beautiful."

Takanori looked at him in disgust, his makeup running down as tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

Was that the person who was after him? 

The stranger sat down in front of Takanori, taking a wet cloth out of the bucket. "You're so dirty, it's a shame." A deep male voice mumbled and started to wash Takanori's upper body. 

The shorter one flinched and breathed faster, rattling on the chains and kicking the clown in the stomach. 

"You're so wild.." the clown coughed and twisted the wet cloth, slapping it across his victims face over and over. "I really want to keep you clean and beautiful.. But if you won't let me, I have to fight back." 

Takanori flinched with each slap he received, closing his eyes during the torture. The voice of the man was unfamiliar, he couldn't make out to who it was belonging. 

The stranger flipped out a phone which looked a lot like Takanori's phone.

The shorter one had tears running down his face and got a glimpse of the home screen. 

Akira was on the home screen! _It was his phone! _

He quickly straightened up and tried to reach for the phone, just to get another wet slap across the face. 

"Don't do that." the clown whispered and showed him the home screen of the phone. "Isn't that the loser you're always with? How did he survive..?" 

His voice started to sound more angry. He must've hated the blonde with all his guts. 

"Why didn't this ugly shit die?!" 

He took a picture of Takanori with a sinister smile underneath his mask. 

"It's fine. He will stop being interested once he sees you like this."

It hurt. His victim couldn't understand why this was happening.. And why was it happening to him in the first place? 

Mumbling around with the cloth tied around his mouth, Takanori tried to kick the stranger but it was hopeless. 

"Don't worry. You're mine now and he can find someone else.. If, he didn't die before." The clown chuckled and watched his victim panicking in fear. 

"Why do you care about him? I don't get it.. He's useless."

Takanori tried to say something but his voice was muffled. 

"Ah.. Let me.."

The clown pushed the cloth down and Takanori took a deep breath. 

"Because he's not a creepy piece of shit like you!" he snarled and bit directly into the hand of the stranger. 

His teeth sunk deeply into his flesh and even with loud screaming and being hit, he wouldn't let go of the bite. The pain was incredibly bad, the shorter ones teeth was piercing deeper into the flesh with all his anger. 

"Let go!" The clown screamed in pain, kicking his victim in the stomach which then finally let go. "You piece of shit!" He yelled through the small room. 

After getting a bucket of ice cold water splashed in his the face, Takanori was finally left alone for now. 

"Bastard.." He mumbled and watched the man leave the room. 

With a big sigh, he looked around on how to get out. At least the cloth was gone from his mouth.. But the chains were still holding his wrists tightly and he door looked heavy too. 

**10:00 am**

Akira was finally released and answered the police's questions calmly. 

He gave them as much information as he could before being allowed to leave. 

Walking back to the hotel, his thoughts were driving him insane. 

"It's my fault.." he mumbled over and over while walking through the city. "Takanori.. I'm sorry.." 

A feeling of guilt sat heavy on his shoulders. 

In the hotel room, he grabbed his friend's jacket and buried his face in it. "I'm sorry!" He yelled loudly and started to cry. If only he would know, what else would come..

Laying in bed like a crying mess, he later decided to go back home in case Takanori was looking for him. 

Once again, he tried to call the man he loved and cared for but got no answer. What if he actually did just run away? But he wouldn't have anywhere to go and he also left all his belongings in the hotel room, too. 

Slowly packing up his stuff and the other's, he carried their bags down to the receptionist and checked out. 

"Please.." he mumbled to the female worker. "If a Matsumoto Takanori comes here, tell him I went home, okay?"

The receptionist smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'll write down a note in case he comes. Thank you for staying!"

Akira just bowed a little and headed outside. 

He walked to the parking lot where he parked his mustang, opened the backdoor and threw their luggage inside. Once again, he tried to call him before getting inside and driving home with the hope, Takanori would just sit there waiting for him. Nothing. 

Not knowing where his friend is now, he drove back home with a bad feeling and decided, to search the man who has been harassing his friend way too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 6! 
> 
> It was a little slow and boring, I am sorry! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it still! See you in chapter 7!


End file.
